Chīsana Mushi
Chīsana Mushi (小さな虫, Chīsana Mushi, lit Little Bookworm) is a quiet young woman who'd rather spend her time in a library surrounded by books than in the company of other living creatures. As such she's developed a magic using the books she'd rather be around. She was once a member of the Black Rose Guild, but she has since left that guild and has become a member of the dark guild Mano Padrino. Appearance About average height with bright blue eyes, glasses and light purple hair worn partly braided and held together by leather straps, she's never without at least one book. She usually wears black boots that go half way up her shin with light brown leather at the top and stockings that go part way up her thighs. She also wears a red dress, with long, open sleeves, trimmed with dull gold and split up the sides and a white shirt. She also wears a dull gold cape trimmed in red and a red hat with dull gold trim. Her guild mark is on her right arm. Personality For the most part she is quiet, usually refusing to or reluctant to talk to others or even start a conversation. However she is merciless to her opponents or those who interrupt her reading. She's, for the most part, antisocial and would rather not have any human contact. She also believes that the ends justify the means, leading several to believe that she is actually a Dark Mage, however she had been a mage in the Black Rose Guild and coundn't care less how others view her. She has since become a Dark Mage, so the views that others have of her are now accurate. History She grew up in an orphanage where she spent most of her time with the few books that were there. She was called "Chīsana Mushi", (小さな虫 lit. Little Bookworm), and assumed it was her name. She left the orphanage when she was 15 and began traveling around, looking for somewhere that would let her read as much as she wanted without interuption. She doesn't care if that place is with a Dark Guild or Legal Guild, as long as it's quiet and there's a large quantity of books. She had joined the Black Rose Guild, and had been helping to look for a building for the guild to have, though she usually chose a Library rather than an actual Guild Building. For one reason or another, she has left the Black Rose Guild and has become a member of Mano Padrino. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Book Magic: Chīsana uses her book to either copy or reuse spells used against her or to create objects or creatures for attack or defense. As far as she knows she's the only mage who uses her style of Book Magic. High Level Intellegence: Since she spends the majority of her time reading she has knowledge of just about everything there is to know. She also has a tendency, when she actually talks, to ramble and mutter facts and information, riddles and tongue twisters and point out when someone's made any kind of error. Highly Perceptive: Spending so much time reading also means she's read books on psychology, human behavior and criminal profiling. This means she can easily disect a person's personality, their motives and predict their most likely course of action. Master Tactician: Being Highly Perceptive means it's easy for her to come up with plans on how to easily defeat opponents. However being able to come up with a plan and carrying out said plan are two completely different things. High Magic Energy Levels: Having read so many books, Chīsana has sharpened her mind and raised her magic energy high enough to rival an S-Class Mage. Below Average Physical Stamina: Since she spends more time reading than actually casting magic she cannot handle prolonged battles. Even though she has high levels of magic power, her physical body is rather weak. Trivia *Her name is literally japanese for little bookworm Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mano Padrino